


Chasing Skirts

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, boners in skirts, but he's either demi or gray-a honestly, mentioning of haruto being ace, school girl fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kousuke might have a School Girl fetish. Haruto might find it hilarious to tease him with it while on an undercover mission at an all girls’ school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Skirts

School Girl outfits. Kouske was in a school girl outfit. He wanted to cry. How the hell he’d gotten talked into this he didn’t know. They should have just sent Shunepi. Then again, Haruto was in a school girl outfit somewhere in this building. He couldn’t wait to take that off late…r.

In front of him was a rather pretty girl, who looked vaguely familiar. Those legs. He’d seen those legs. As the girl turned around, flashing the white panties in an obscenely wide spinning moment, Kousuke nearly blurted out, I have a boyfriend. He didn’t. In front of him, was Haruto. In a school girls out. With lacy panties. Sure, he had his typical Haruto patented expression. But that turn…Had that been on purpose?

Oh fuck. Skirts and boners DID NOT MIX. He yanked down the skirt in an frantic motion, desperate to not let Haruto know he had caused it. It was a matter of pride. 

It was too late.

“S-sempai is something wrong?” Haruto put a finger to his lips trying to cover his smirk with a cute pout. His voice went soft, and Kousuke went hard. This could not be happening. He could not believe Haruto was doing this too him.

“W-we’re in public.” He could see why skirts and boys didn’t normally mix. It was hard to hide a boner in a skirt even if it was comfortable to walk around in.

“Is something wrong?” Haruto tilted his head. He’d never really cared for this sort of thing before but…with Kousuke it was different. He enjoyed the way Kousuke’s eyes glazed over. The way his lips parted and his tongue dragged over them desperately trying to call himself. The way he tugged on his skirt, knuckles turning white. The way his knees shook and his cheeks turned right red.

“Fuck IT!” Kousuke growled and grabbed Haruto by the wrist. He yanked him into the broom closet.

Nitoh Kousuke: Kousuke tugged on his hair. He squirmed feeling the intense feeling between his legs. He’d never been so attractive to Haruto before. Haruto was always rather delicate and feminine and pretty. But now, Haruto was every ounceo f his school girl wet dream. Haruto raised an eyebrow.

“Wow, you are ridiculously turned on by this aren’t you?” Kousuke pushed him hard against the wall.

“Shhh don’t spoil the moment. Keep talking to me all cute.’

Haruto rolled his eyes. “W-what are we going to do in the brooM closet?”

Kousuke grinned. “Oh I think the question my love is what AREN’T we going to do in the broom closet?”

Kousuke leaned in and kissed Haruto fiercely. His hand slipped into the wig, knocking it off. One hand tangled his hand in Haruto’s hair, eliciting a sound from him. Bless both of them liking their hair yanked. Speakingo of which, Haruto got the cue and knocked Kousuke’s wig off tugging on Kousuke’s hair roughly. Nails digging into his scalp. Kousuke let out a cry gnashing his teeth against Haruto’s for a moment. His hips bucked on their own accord. Kousuke was so aroused right now it hurt every fiber of his being.

Haruto chuckled for a moment before pulling back. Oh this was fun. He looked up giving Kousuke the biggest doe eyes he could manage. “S-sempai….” He whimpered and flustered looking down. Haruto was expressive when he wanted to be. And right now, he was learning how to get tease Kousuke later. “T-there’s this hot feelingi n the bottom of my stomach…how..do i make it better…” He let out a whimpering sound. It wasn’t a lie either. Haruto could feel the blood rushed to his own. The skirt pitching up, pressing against Kousuke.

Haruto didn’t really ever experience this kind of thing. He didn’t do sexual attraction…but with Kousuke. Kousuke it did. And it confused him. Kousuke had broken his sexuality for him, and he supposed he did the same.

“Oh you asshole.” Kousuke gritted out. He was practicaly shaking at this point. Haruto gave him a little smirk.

“S-sempai won’t you help m-” Haruto let out a sharp sound. Kousuke had moved one hand to his thigh. He dragged his hand up scrapping his finger agaisnt the inside of his thigh all the way up to the line of his panties. The ones Shunpei had talked him into with a knowing smirk. Kousuke laughed and leaned down, biting at Haruto’s collar bone.

“not so cocky now are you, Haruto? Wanna tease me even further? Hm? Go ahead…open that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Haruto whimpered bucking his hips. Fuck Fuck Fuck. This feeling was really intense for him. “S-sempai what are you doi-ah!” Haruto groaned out loud as Kousuke slipped his fingers under the panties, one finger pushing them down making the lace on his hips slid. The other finger pressing against him. The calloused fingers felt amazing against him especially the rough but slow tortuous way Kousuke did this.

Look at him a master of handjobs, Yet a couple months ago Kousuke was yelling that he wasn’t gay. Haruto whimpered when Kousuke removed his hand from his underwear. Nevermind, he retracted that master of hand jobs comment.

“W-what are you—” Kousuke yanked on his hair, causing a startled moan from Haruto’s lips.

“I told you. Any more comments from that pretty little mouth of yours…..and…well I’m gonna have to putt hat smart mouth of yours to work.” Oh so that’s where this was going.

“No.” Haruto gave him a stupid cocky smirk.

“That wasn’t an option.” Kousuke grinned and grabbed him suddenly through his panties. The sudden manic movement of his fingers against him cause his legs to buck and him to fall on his knees. He yanked on his hair hard and pushed his face in front of the skirt. The other hand now free from its distraction raced to his briefs. Kousuke had turned down Shunpei’s offer. He yanked them down as quickly as he could and displayed himself to Haruto. Haruto looked at him for a moment before parting his lips and slowly pushing him in to his mouth. It was either this was or being forced. Haruto didn’t feel like gagging.

Kousuke cried out at the feeling of Haruto’s wet, hot mouth all over his length. Haruto had done this before in their escapes. It showed. His tongue pressed against the tip and swirled around it before dragging it against his sides. As he took more of him in, and wrapped his fingers around him, Kousuke found the need to hold onto the wall for support.

Haruto was quick since honestly they really didn’t have much time, and Kousuke came quickly between his lips. Haruto swallowed grimacing.

“I still don’t like the taste of mayo.” Kousuke rolled his eyes and in one fluid motion of yanking up his briefs and crouching down, he maanged to tentatively reach out and touch Haruto. Haruto in bucked his hips against Kousuke’s fingers. Taking a deep breath, Kousuke yanked down the lacy panties, and took haruto into his mouth. He preffer hand jobs over blow jobs, but that was too messy here honestly. Kousuke finished as quickly as Haruto came, and swallowed.

“Don’t you dare make some kind of I thought you liked Mayo pun.” Kousuke scowled standing up and yanking on Haruto’s hand to bring him to his feet.

Haruto chuckled, yanking his panties up. “I won’t~” He walked out turning around and purposely flipped up the skirt at him.

“GOD DAMN IT!” Kousuke yanked the skirt down. “I am not going again!” He hissed and yanked Haruto to where they were supposed to meet up with Shunpei.

“I wasn’t offering, Mayonnaise.” Haruto laughed before running off, forcing Kousuke to run after him.


End file.
